


Sharing is Caring

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack gets Alex sick, and Rian is not happy about it.
Kudos: 4





	Sharing is Caring

When Alex woke up feeling congested, a bit cold, and with a sore throat, he didn’t know how to feel about it. He was annoyed that Jack got him sick, frustrated at himself for spending arguably too much time with Jack while he was sick, or afraid of Rian because of what he would say when he would find out that Alex was sick now, too.   
Jack had come down with a bad cold a few days prior, and Alex had made it his job to try and help Jack feel better. Rian had warned him many times to be careful, since Alex tended to get sick easily which was no secret to any of them. Despite this, Alex was always the first to offer his help when a band member was under the weather. He always wanted to help others as much as he could, which is why caretaking came so naturally to him.   
Alex decided that he wasn’t quite ready to face Rian yet, so he got up and went to the back lounge. Jack was there and looked like he was half asleep. Alex grabbed one of the many blankets they had out there and wrapped himself in it as he sat down on the couch. He wanted to sit in silence on his phone until Jack eventually woke up, but unfortunately his body had other plans. He suddenly burst into a loud coughing fit, which quickly woke Jack up. After taking a second to realize what was going on, Jack sat up some and rubbed Alex’s back until he finally stopped.  
“Damn, you don’t sound good,” Jack stated in a raspy voice.  
“I don’t feel great, either,” Alex replied, not sounding much better than Jack.  
“I’m sorry I got you sick,” Jack said, sounding a bit guilty.   
“Don’t apologize, it happens almost every time, so I was kind of expecting it. I’m just scared for Rian to find out,” Alex admitted.  
“Oh yeah, he was all over your ass about being careful around me. You should really start listening to him, he makes good points,” Jack pointed out.  
“Jack, shut up. Like I said, I was expecting this. It would’ve been great if it hit me on an off day, but you don’t get to pick and choose with this shit. It’s going to be an interesting show tonight,” Alex replied. Suddenly, he broke into another coughing fit, and Jack rubbed his back again.  
“Thanks man,” Alex said to Jack. Before Jack could reply, they heard footsteps approaching the back lounge. Seconds after, Rian walked through the door.  
“Jack, was that you?” Rian asked.  
“No, it was me,” Alex replied, before letting out a couple of sneezes.  
“Oh my god,” Rian muttered to himself.  
“Hey, don’t get too pissed at Alex, he was just trying to help me,” Jack stated, before coughing quite a bit.  
“Yeah, well now half of our band is sick. You two know we have a show tonight, right?” Rian asked, sounding as frustrated as he looked.  
“Yeah, but we have an off day tomorrow. We’ll feel better for the next show since we can spend tomorrow resting,” Alex explained.  
“I hope that plan works out, Alex. I’ll be back, I’m going to get you guys something,” Rian said, leaving the back.  
“Well, he wasn’t quite as angry as I expected him to be,” Jack said.  
“Yeah, I thought he’d be a lot angrier, too. Maybe he’s waiting until we’re better to tell us off, even though he knows this will more than likely happen again,” Alex said, making both of them laugh some. Rian walked back in the room with two cups of cough syrup in his hands.  
“Here, you both sound like shit, so take this,” Rian said, handing them the cups. Alex quickly downed his, while Jack just stared up at Rian.  
“What’re you looking at, Jack? Take the medicine,” Rian instructed.  
“What’s my incentive?” Jack asked back.  
“Your what?” Rian asked, sounding as confused as he looked.  
“You know, my incentive. If I take this, what do I get in return?” Jack explained.  
“You get to not feel as shitty. Why would I give you something for taking a teaspoon of something that’s going to help you?” Rian continued.  
“Well, that’s what Alex does. If I take this shit, he lets me pick a movie, or he’ll make me something,” Jack continued.  
“Right and look where Alex is now; looking and sounding like shit. Just take it,” Rian said again.  
“Hey, I don’t sound-“ Alex cut himself off to cough again. He doubled over and coughed into his lap until he could breathe again.  
“Yeah, you sound great. Anyway, if I make you tea or something, will you just take the damn medicine?” Rian asked, about to blow a fuse.  
“Sure, that sounds good,” Jack said, before downing the medicine. He made a disgusted face, then gave Rian back the cup.  
“Now that that’s finally done with, what kind of tea do you want?” Rian asked.  
“Honey lemon,” Jack requested.  
“I’ll take the same. Some tissues would be nice, too,” Alex added, bringing his sleeve up to his now dripping nose.  
“Will do, I’ll be back. Don’t make a mess, Alex,” Rian instructed.  
“No promises,” Alex replied.  
“Man, you got sick pretty fast, even for you,” Jack stated.  
“Well, I guess that you’re slowly deteriorating my immune system, one shitty cold at a time,” Alex said, making them both laugh some. A few minutes later, Rian came back into the room with two mugs of honey lemon tea, and a box of tissues.  
“Okay, I’m going to go back up to the front lounge because I refuse to get sick from you two. If you need something, just text me or Zack. We’ll be at the venue in a couple hours, then we’ll do a short soundcheck so you can both rest up before the show,” Rian explained, before walking back up to the front of the bus.  
“What should we do?” Alex asked, blowing his nose.  
“Want to watch a movie or play a video game?” Jack suggested.  
“Super Mario Bros?” Alex decided.  
“Sure, but you have to set it up,” Jack replied.  
“What? I think I’m sicker than you now,” Alex protested. As if on cue, Alex started to cough again.  
“Well, you definitely don’t sound good, so I guess I’ll do it,” Jack decided. He got up and turned on the gaming system before getting controllers for the both of them. They spent most of the ride to the venue playing. For the last half hour, they decided to watch Friends. Once they got to the venue, Rian and Zack went to the back lounge.  
“You know, nothing about this surprises me. You two really do share everything,” Zack said, laughing some.  
“Yeah yeah, let’s just go to soundcheck,” Alex said, standing up with Jack. The four of them walked from the bus to the venue, where their instruments were already all set up and ready to go.  
“Let’s do a short soundcheck like I suggested, you two need as much rest as you can get before we go on,” Rian explained. They all agreed, then started into their soundcheck. It mostly went well, Alex’s voice was a bit messed up from being sick, but Zack was able to cover all of the notes that Alex couldn’t hit. Once they were finished, Alex and Jack went into a green room that had a couch and a big TV.  
“That soundcheck was a bit rough,” Alex admitted, coughing into his hands.  
“Yeah, it sounded like you were struggling some. Are you going to be okay for the show tonight?” Jack asked, sounding concerned for his friend.  
“Yeah, I’ve gone on feeling worse than I do now, so I should be fine,” Alex replied. They turned on the TV to channel sur, hoping to find something remotely interesting. After a few minutes, Alex started to notice that Jack was shaking.  
“Woah, are you okay man? I can feel you shaking some,” Alex asked, muting the TV.  
“I’m fucking freezing, dude,” Jack replied with a sneeze.  
“I’ve got an idea,” Alex said, pulling out his phone. He sent a quick text, then scooted next to Jack.  
“Snuggle into me, I’ll try to keep you warm,” Alex offered, opening his arms for his friend. Jack did as he was told, and it instantly helped him to feel a bit better. A few minutes later, Rian walked in holding a big blanket from the bus.  
“You guys asked for this?” Rian asked, draping the blanket over the two of them.   
“Thanks Rian, you rock,” Alex replied.  
“Thanks dude,” Jack added.  
“No problem. I still think you two are stupid,” Rian said before walking out of the room.  
“He’s so much fun,” Jack said sarcastically.  
“Oh, for sure. Is this helping you feel a bit warmer?” Alex asked his friend.  
“It absolutely does. Thanks, Alex,” Jack replied.  
“You’re wel-“ Alex cut himself off with a sneeze.  
“I know I said this earlier, but I’m really sorry for getting you sick,” Jack said.  
“It’s okay, Jack. I do hate being sick, but I really do like taking care of you. I guess that getting sick is worth it if it means I helped you some,” Alex replied, making them both smile. Alex unmuted the TV, and they started to watch whatever was on.   
Once they had about fifteen minutes before they were due on, the two of them helped each other get ready to go onstage, then walked over to the stage entrance.  
“How’re you feeling?” Zack asked his friends.  
“Not great, but we’ll get through it,” Alex replied.  
“Well, I guess that’s good. At least we have an off day tomorrow,” Rian stated.  
“Oh, I can’t wait for that,” Jack admitted.  
“Same, but let’s focus on making this show as good as it can be for the kids,” Alex said.  
“It’s time!” the stage tech announced. The four of them walked onstage and immediately started into their set. Overall, the show went mostly well. Jack wasn’t as energetic as usual, and Alex’s voice didn’t sound quite right, but the four of them were just glad that they were able to do a full set.   
Right after the show ended, Jack and Alex went back on the bus and changed into their PJs. They got comfortable in the back like earlier and turned on the TV.  
“How’re you feeling?” Jack asked Alex.  
“My throat is killing me, and I feel super congested, but I’ll be alright. How’re you doing?” Alex asked back.  
“About the same, to be honest. I’m glad we have tomorrow off,” Jack replied. As they kept channel surfing, they heard footsteps coming to the back. Rian and Zack walked in, both holding a mug.  
“We made you guys some tea. We figured your throats could use it,” Zack said, as they gave their friends the tea.  
“This is awesome, thanks you guys,” Alex said, starting to sip at the tea.  
“We also decided to stay in and watch a movie with the two of you. But, we’ll have to kill you if you get us sick,” Rian added.  
“Well, no promises, but the company would be nice,” Jack said back. The four of them got comfortable and ended up picking a Disney movie. All four of them were glad they could be with each other, making shitty times more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story shows how bad I am at coming up with titles! Anyway, I wrote this a couple weeks ago, and finally decided to post it! I plan on posting my first Thanksgiving related story on Thursday, and I got a request earlier which I hope to have up at the end of the week or the weekend! I hope you guys liked this story, and please send prompts/requests if you have them! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
